


Sick of Pretending

by AkiraYayoi



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Blood and Gore, Love Confessions, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture, Unrequited Love, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraYayoi/pseuds/AkiraYayoi
Summary: Milo's urges have overtaken him, he can't control himself anymore when his feelings envelop him, needing to own his Aiolia forever.TW: Violence, Blood, Torture, Yandere.. not for everyone.Thank you for reading!
Relationships: Leo Aiolia/Scorpio Milo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

It only had been a few weeks since his feelings had started to fully take over his mind. These euphoric emotions filled with such desires that it would make any common man waver at the slightest touch. Milo was now accustomed to the said pleasures but his body was not listening to his will. Every time he saw him his hands curled in excitement, his pupils dilated and his mouth formed the most frightening of smiles that would make any child cry. For every little movement he made during that state filled him with such glee, uncontrollable fits of giggling would take over him as soon as he was alone after seeing his precious treasure. His heart pounding, his head ringing.. it could only be described as a sick obsession; seizing over his weakened judgment. The man that made him waver as such was called: Aiolia.

Today was a normal calm day at the Sanctuary. Milo chose to leave his post today to take a long needed walk after standing for days between the nights, waltzing around the training grounds without his armor to not grab too much attention to himself. Sure, the recruits still very well knew who he was but he could be spotted only if you were actively looking for him which was perfect to observe how well and how badly the apprentices were fighting. A few hours passed as he finally chose to actually relax and walk to a more calming place where the wind blew in his soft violet hair, the sun shining brightly on this clear peaceful day. A smile gently made its way on the calm man's face as he slowly paced around the small grassy fields around the Sanctuary, admiring how calm everything could be when the time was right. It was then that a sudden familiar smell brushed on his nose, making him wonder where it was coming from. Happy to investigate, the scorpio turned a corner behind an abandoned house to find a fellow saint that was also enjoying the sunlight. Aiolia. Milo's body moved instinctively as he hid behind the walls of the stone house to hide himself, reducing his cosmo's intensity so he could admire the view before he got spotted. His breath felt short, looking at the man he so deeply craved for.

Why had he fallen for such a man? Why on earth was Aiolia the one that made the scorpio feel so weak? Maybe it was his soft, golden curly locks of hair that majestically flew in the wind which gave of a heavenly smell of deep seductive musk combined with his perfect choice in shampoo and soaps. Or perhaps his sharp but still soft facial features. Aiolia's strong and desirable blue eyes that shined brightly in the sun's hue that complimented his slightly darker circles around his pupils, making them pop even more directly when you looked deeply into them. His vigorous muscles who made his round face more distinguished than any other's. Broad but gentle shoulders. His firm chest that was greatly enhanced by his bulky armor that reflected in the sun's tint. His golden lion.. his Aiolia.. his beautiful, marvelous, dazzling, shining piece of a man..!! His considerate personality and pleasurable voice that filled his mind with such glee and emotions that could not be described with words-- Milo felt his legs lose their strength the more he looked at him, falling to his knees as drool fell from his gasping mouth, his pupils almost morphing into hearts as his grip tightened on the stone making it crack slightly. He wanted him, he needed him, he desperately craved for him. All he could do to him.. all he could offer; only a distant dream.

Of course Aiolia had noticed something was wrong but felt like he was in no imminent danger so he decided to ignore the feeling, immersing himself in the moment. The wind's soft breeze in his hair, a perfect day to relax on his own. As more time passed however, the leo felt this weird feeling grow inside him, now feeling threatened by an unknown but still familiar force. Aiolia turned around to see someone's familiar violet hair;  
"Milo.. is that you?", he took another look.  
"So it is! Come join me, today is a beautiful day. Might as well enjoy it with a good friend.", Aiolia smiled, motioning his friend to come join him, not noticing his weird behavior from afar.  
Milo gasped out of his trance and immediately stood up as soon he was called, fixing his hair quickly and rubbing his drool off his face, coming out of the shadow as he put on his normal persona.  
"Yo! Sorry I didn't come out earlier, I was afraid to disturb you.", the violet haired man waved happily at his beloved, walking towards him and sitting by his side to enjoy the view.  
"How have you been? We haven't talked in a while.", Aiolia asked.  
"Me? The usual, training, missions.. more training! The Sanctuary has been less busy lately, we should take this as an opportunity to catch up!", the scorpio turned to his friend with a smile, hitting the back of his armor in sign of 'friendship'.  
"It is true that we've neglected our times together for a while. How about diner? It would be a perfect opportunity to catch up and maybe have some drinks.", remembering how Milo was a great drinker, Aiolia suggested a fun idea to entice his mate to agree further, not knowing that anything he would have suggested would have been perfect for the obsessed man.  
"Ooohh, that's what I'm talking about! 5 p.m.! My place! Bring some booze, I might not have enough!!", Milo quickly declared as he stood up, running away at the excellent idea to prepare a feast none of them would forget, leaving Aiolia alone to laugh with pride at his friend's antics.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh no. Oh no. OH NO. Milo ran as fast as he could back to his own house with only a smile on his face, stopping as soon as he step foot in his kitchen, staring at the floor. He didn't even need to ask, Aiolia was the one to suggest the idea. Did he perhaps felt somewhat similar to what Milo was going through? Definitely not but the man's thoughts were so focused on what just happened that he was only able to laugh. First starting out as a small happy laugh which quickly changed into a deranged maniacal fit of hysteric bursts of mixed giggles and sadistic snickers, staring at his hands in disbelief. Finally, he was able to hang out with the love of his life, finally he could stare at him as he pleased, smell him, laugh with him, hold him, touch him.. and he even agreed to show his weaker facade by suggesting drinking by his side! What a kind man he was, how considerate of him to think of him as an equal. Surely this was the will of a greater force to finally match them together as they were destined to. Milo needed to throw the perfect feast for his love so Aiolia could finally awaken to their fate. 

Aiolia on the other hand was not expecting any sort of reaction close to what Milo threw at him as he ran off, excited as a child. It only made him wonder what he had in mind, which could only be good considering that his friend was surprisingly good at throwing a party. Sure, it had been maybe a year or so since they had anything close to a party but it could only be great. Remembering how much Milo and him were competitive drinkers as well only made him want to try and beat him for once after the humiliating defeat he suffered during their last feast. All these thoughts made the leo smile happily, being really glad to finally reconnect with one of his friends and especially so quickly.. but he wondered why they had been so distant to one another. Sure, Milo was always one to enjoy a good talk with those he enjoyed being around, Aiolia included, but soon after the party he started to act slightly strange around him. At first being mostly distant to than observing him from afar to then completely vanish from his life unless they greeted each other when traversing the other's house. A slight nod and a smile here and there but nothing more. Maybe something he said.. or maybe a secret the scorpio was holding onto but then why did he accept his request so easily and in such a quick manner?   
'I'll just ask him later, surely he had a good reason to keep his distance.', the lone leo thought before standing up as well, stretching, now heading towards his own house to remove his armor to prepare for the upcoming festivities. 

Twas now 5 p.m., Milo had been preparing their meal with the utmost care and respect, seasoning every food with love and passion. Aiolia arrived right on time;  
"Milo! I'm here!", he exclaimed happily as he waited in the mail hall to finally be greeted by a very well groomed Milo who was wearing a simple scarlet colored shirt with long sleeves tucked high to his elbows with his signature black pants, garnished with a warm smile.   
"Aiolia! Come, come! I just finished preparing our meal.", the host motioned his friend to come over to him with his arms widely opened.  
The other returned the smile as he obeyed Milo's words and walked to him, showing him a small bag full of bottles.  
"I even brought hard stuff to get back at you from our last battle.", the golden man joked, bumping into his shoulder to enter the kitchen, his eyes widening at the marvelous display that was laid upon his glittering eyes.  
Milo placed his hands on the other's shoulders;  
"What do you think~?", he asked enthusiastically.   
In front of Aiolia was the most beautiful and most delicious looking meal anyone could dream of. Juicy filet mignons garnished with steamed yellow beans, topped with a shining pepper sauce. Mashed potatoes and fancy champagne for the both of them. All this placed on the cleanest dishware and perfectly placed utensils, on top of a dark grey tablecloth, bright blue roses in the middle that shined in the candlelight, which were spread all around the clean room, welcoming Aiolia as if he were a prince.

"Milo this is… did you really do all this for me? You didn't have go go that far--"  
"Of course I had to. I neglected you for so long for selfish reasons and.. now is finally my time to deliver what you deserve.", he replied as he took Aiolia's bag out of his hands, heading to his seat and pulling the chair out for him, gesturing the leo to come sit down which he quickly obliged to. After putting the bad aside, Milo sat down in his turn and looked deeply within his favorite person's eyes, his heart throbbing with delight.  
"Dig in..", Milo said, starting to eat his own plate. 'my love..', he added in his mind.  
"O-Of course! Thank you for the meal.", Aiolia dug his utensils in the food, taking his first bite.   
Heavenly. Everything tasted so good it was unbelievable. From the sauce to the little buttery taste of the meat, it was purely astounding. The hungry lion could not hold his composure anymore as he dug faster and faster in his food, making a mess around him and on him but it didn't matter to him as all he cared about was how horrendously superb his meal was. 

Milo smiled at the other's behavior as it was too pure and cute for words. He needed to protect this man with his life, he needed to own him, to make him bend to his will so he could garnish his boring life with everything he desired. Of course, for this to happen there needed to be a lot of work done to tame the wild lion's stubborn mind but it could be done with the right tools and techniques. As they finished their meal, Aiolia finally looked over at his host and smiled brightly like he hadn't in years;  
"Milo this was the best food I've had in years! I would love to come back more to enjoy such divine cooking, who knew you were so good at this!", he complimented his friend, sipping on the glass of champagne he had poured for himself.  
The violet haired man smiled back as he also finished the remainder of his food, drinking with him;  
"Aiolia.. you need not to come back if you stay here for a while. Maybe then we could.. finally catch up like we both wanted to and get to know each other better.", Milo had started to speak more politely to keep his growing urges to overtake his mind, only wanting to drunken the man faster so he could achieve his true goal faster.  
"For a while? Mmm well we will be drinking a lot I bet so sure, I do not mind staying over."  
The leo saint did not fully grasp what Milo initially wanted to get across but it was perfect, maybe then his goals would be accomplished sooner.  
"Aaaahh.. perfect! Now, why don't we have this drinking contest?", Milo snickered mischievously with a sly grin as he had prepared for this moment, taking out a rum bottle out of nowhere to slam it on the table.  
"You're on, big man!", Aiolia smirked back at his pal, slamming a bottle of rum of his own on his side of the table, not knowing what was about to unfold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> note; Mistakes in the dialogs are intentional, to try and make them seem more drunk.

Even after both men had drank their bottle, they both knew they were only getting started. As saints, their bodies were more tolerant to the poisonous beverage, which in terms meant that they had to drink tons of the liquid to properly get drunk. After both had downed at least 2 bottles of rum they were now to the level of a normal human being, the rest of the drinks would now affect them as they were normally intended to.  
"I'm impressed Milo, usually your face would already be red by now and your giggling sprees would have taken over you!", Aiolia noted before starting to open his 3rd bottle, drinking half of it in one go.  
"You have no idea how much I practiced for this moment.. You'll be the one who's going down this time!", Milo exclaimed proudly, taking Aiolia's bottle and drinking the rest before slamming the empty flask on the table with a suspicious looking grin.  
Everything was going according to plan which was perfect! Of course he had practiced so that he could take more hits from alcohol but it was also so that he could fully take advantage of Aiolia's extremely weak state when the beverages would finally start to affect his pure mind.. and as a matter of fact, it was finally starting to happen right before his excited eyes. The Leo's face had already started to glow a bright shade of red, his body was slightly rocking from side to side and his eyes had started to squint slightly, indicating that his tolerance level had not changed compared to last time. Milo on the other hand was doing quite well if you could say it like that. Sure, his face had started to glow bright red as well but it just happened naturally with him, especially since his happiness and excitement levels were at an all time high.

Milo stood slowly and brought his chair close to his friend to sit by his side, showing him that he could be trusted. As he took a new flask of 'deadly' liquid, the scorpio brought it to his friend's mouth, opening it with his free hand, making him drink more. Aiolia accepted the silent offer happily as he swallowed more and more. As they reached the halfway mark with this new bottle, Aiolia motioned for Milo to stop as he clearly was at his limit but the other didn't stop and made his beloved drink the whole thing in one go, smiling more and more with every sip that was taken, his eyes darkening by the seconds from the drunkenness all this power gave him.   
Aiolia coughed heavily after being released;  
"M-Milo..!! I know this is a contest but dis was way too much!! When it will be affecteting me it won't be.. I won't be hewe anymowe!", his head fell on Milo's shoulder as he spoke, already feeling all this new liquid taking its toll on him quicker than before.  
"You're so cute, you know that? Did you really expect me to lose to you so easily? Come on, let's get you somewhere more comfortable before you completely lose it~"   
Milo hugged his friend slightly before grabbing him bridal style, bringing him to his resting quarters, sitting him on a couch across from his bed as he also sat by his side. The leo let his head fall back on the couch's head, a few giggles escaping his mouth without his volition. Nothing that was currently happening was deemed of giggling this much but he felt such at ease by his friend with the liquid taking over every inch of his body. The blond suddenly felt the urge for some 'well deserved' attention, turning his attention from the ceiling to Milo's arm, hugging it sloppily;  
"Miloooo eheh I thinks.. I thinks you'vev has won! am so drink rite now. milooo wai yew maek me drank so muuch oh nooo", a few words finally made their way outside between his senseless laughter, rubbing his head slowly around Milo's shoulder, a childish smile on his face from ear to ear.

It was quite hard at this point for Milo to keep his urges from facing out into the world, battling his own mind to not go too far as this was just a test to see how Aiolia would fare when they were this close, even if not entirely there. This behavior from the other was expected, being a very cuddly guy in secret, all this poison only brought out the onslaught of attention the drunken cat craved for.  
"You're so cute when you're like this.. I couldn't help myself.."  
"meeeeeee?? kyooooot?? awwww meelo youuuu are teh kyoot wan! teeheehee~~ com heeere"  
Aiolia's face exploded with happiness as he jumped on his friend to not only make them fall off from the couch but to find him now on top of Milo, rubbing his face all across his chest like a cat who only wanted to make his territory. The more he rubbed his smell around, the better he felt.. like it was meant to be. For several minutes he layed on top of his playmate and wiggled around every single part of his body except his lower half to keep his privacy intact, still having a bit of dignity left in him under this insane behavior of his. It was clear that the leo was mostly gone under the influence but this didn't stop him from finishing his routine by snuggling in Milo's neck and giving him a few licks who were originally meant to be kisses but his sloppiness escaped. The receiver, Milo, could not believe what was happening. Sure, he knew how his friend acted when he was far away gone but it was never him at the end of the day that got to enjoy his silly little bursts of laughs and affection. It left him motionless, fighting still, more and more desires firing his body. Unfortunately when he received the small licks, he could not hold himself back anymore, a single loud moan escaping him as he grasped Aiolia's noodle body, slamming it on his side and finally taking control, climbing on top of him on four legs, like a savage.

His hands were shaking, his eyes were wide as day. A sick grin slowly formed on his mouth as he panted with the need to take control. Milo was in control, of course, but it was not enough. The more he stared at the helpless fellow, the more his twisted thoughts wrapped around his weakening judgment. It was the perfect opportunity to finally start his invasion, his conquest to rule over his beloved but something still felt quite off as if.. he felt somewhat bad for overpowering him at his most weakened state. Obviously he could easily manipulate him into doing what he craved but it would not last long as he didn't want him to be drunk when he needed his will to be drilled into his thick skull.. but maybe.. maybe it could be a nice opportunity to plant a little seed in his head, to make sure he knew who he belonged to. As the little drunken cat was flailing on the ground happily, Milo decided to lay gently on top of him, returning the kind gesture of rubbing his head around on his chest but slower. Aiolia giggled more and more as the affection went on, raising his weak arms and wrapping them around his captor's back.

"Aiolia… who do you belong to?", Milo finally broke the silence with a dark, low voice.  
"meeeeee~~? mmmmmmm nyaiolia belong two nowon! am fweeeee~"  
"No.. no. You belong to someone. Who is it?"  
"meelo eeheeheeheehee yew tell me who nyaiolia bewongs two!"  
Milo brought his face closer to Aiolia's, breathing heavily as he put his shaking hands around his cheeks, petting them tenderly. His smile changed from dark to bright, wrapping his arms around his prey, sitting both of them up with Aiolia's heavy body falling swiftly on Milo's, his head on his shoulder. The scorpio also rested his head on the other's shoulders, whispering in his ear seductively;  
"You belong to me. No one else, do you understand? I love you so much that you could never even think about trying to understand my feelings. I adore every detail about you. You will always be mine, my love.", he kissed his neck as he wrapped his confession, the seed finally planted.  
The drunken man laughed slightly, quickly losing a new battle against drowsiness;  
"okei meelo… yaioya bewongs two meelo fowever i pwomise~"  
After his own heartfelt confession, the leo fell immediately asleep, his body almost falling on the side right before being caught by the scorpio who smiled daringly. Milo picked up the corpse and laid him in his bed, quickly joining him as he wrapped his whole body around him and hugged his baby like a body pillow, quickly falling asleep i his turn, excited to what was to come the next day, more plans already in motion.


	4. Chapter 4

As Aiolia woke up, his head kept his eyes from opening, trying to ignore the small light of day that hit his face brightly. He moaned painfully, trying to raise his arm to scratch his head but was unable to as it was stuck underneath something he had not been aware of for the few seconds he was awake. Right by him, still hugging him tightly and still asleep was Milo, curled into a ball on his side, breathing slowly and peacefully. With his eyes now halfway opened Aiolia analyzed the situation so he could potentially get up without waking his captor but failed drastically, waking up Milo instantly after moving just a single inch. The sleepy scorpio opened his heavy eyes slowly and raised his head, finally making eye contact with his beloved, smiling gently before squeezing him tightly once more, brushing his face against his body.  
"Good morning my love. Did you sleep well?"   
Aiolia didn't take notice of Milo's new pet name as he was suddenly let go, his friend now sitting by his side, watching over him carefully.  
"I feel horrible.. I don't.. rember what happen-", he coughed, still feeling slightly confused and dazed from the night before.  
"Well let's say you drank much more than you could handle but.. it was fairly cute to watch. Would you like some medicine to help with this predicament of yours?"  
"Yes please.."  
Milo's eyes squinted as he reached down and kissed his love on the forehead before leaving the room to fetch the medicine so he could help ease the pain Aiolia was suffering from. It took a few moments but soon enough the leo noticed how his friend was acting and it was fair to say that he was being fairly touchy and.. how do you say.. seriously different from his usual self.  
'Did he.. kiss me? What on earth happened last night to make him do such a thing? Maybe it was something I said. Oh no I hope he didn't get a wrong idea out of me.. idiot! I should have stopped when--'  
Wait. Stopped when.. when..   
'When he forced me to.. That is when I lost it! My memories stop right after he forced me to drink a full bottle. Did he.. plan any of this? Surely not, I must be imagining things.'

As his thoughts were rambling on, Milo was off to gather some ingredients for the continuation of his master plan. Of course he didn't want to have to do this but the fact that the other was back to his senses meant he had to have another reason to keep him by his side. He had to make him less hostile for the time being before he could finally realize how much he truly cared. In a small glass of water the man added some crushed headache medicine, of course, and some muscle relaxants to make sure he felt at ease.. one, two, three.. how about six, for good mesure?   
Making his merry way back to his room, Milo turned his shady dark grim facade to his usual friendly smile, sitting on the bedside while raising his friend for him to sit so he could make him drink his concoction;  
"Here, I crushed the pills in here to make it easier for you."  
Aiolia drank the contents of the glass happily with the help of his friend, turning around after he was done.  
"Thank you Milo. I'll be out of your way now, if you'll excuse me--"  
"NO."  
Aiolia's eyes quickly looked at Milo's hand that just instinctively had grabbed onto his arm, bringing him back closer to him. Sudden rage flared up on Milo's face, not understanding why his love wanted to leave him so hastily after everything he had done for him. Rapidly noticing the confusion on the other's figure, Milo let Aiolia go and looked away nervously;  
"I mean.. no, no.. Please stay, you still need to recover and I would hate to see you on your duties with such a hangover. It's no problem, trust me~", he tried to recover himself by offering him a small smile, pushing him back on the bed.  
Aiolia complied, letting himself being tucked in bed once more. Why did Milo suddenly act this way? Did he feel alone? Or maybe his suspicions were correct and maybe his friend did have secret feelings for him. In all honesty, he knew he felt horrible and he did not have any strength to fight the man who was keeping him hostage, leaving him to wonder what today had to offer to him.

After around 20 minutes of silence between the two, Aiolia reopened his eyes to see his friend was still there, staring intensely at him. It was then that he decided to break the silence by trying to sit up, but to no avail;  
"M-Milo I-- Why is.. oohh why is my body so.. heavy?"  
As he fell back on the bed, the leo turned his attention back to the man who now held his hand, petting it slowly.  
"Milo what.. what is happening? My body, you, please explain yourself!"  
The violet haired man sighed, lifting the other's hand to his cheeks;  
"Hmm.. this might just be the muscle relaxants finally kicking in. You should stop feeling so terrible soon, love. Of course, your slight cute temper will be soothed as well."  
"M-Muscle relaxants? Milo whAT ON EARTH ARE YOU--"  
Trying again to sit up, Aiolia's will to fight suddenly dissipated, his head hitting the soft pillow under his head. His body began to feel heavier by the seconds, going slightly numb from head to toe. The angry man's breathing getting weaker but more stabilized by the seconds, his pupils dilated from the intense amount of drugs that had been fed to him. Managing to muster up the last few pieces of strength in him, he turned his heavy head back to look at his detainor to see an expression out of this world.

Ecstasy; the only word strong enough to describe how Milo felt. Pure joy and content. Seeing the strong, independent lion lose his pride in such a way made another fire light up in his stomach. It was divine, to be in charge of such a beautiful man. His hands shook as he was still holding Aiolia's hand in his, craving to rub it against his face, which he quickly began to do so. His pupils dilated too, almost forming heart shapes just like the day before, throbbing at this marvelous display of weakness. His wavy lips quivered upwards to form a crooked smile with small bursts of laughter escaping the small holes that were left untouched by warm drool, dripping from side to side. With heavy pants and sighs, sweat sprinkled on his forehead, the lovestruck man finally spoke with a wavy tone;  
"Aaaaaahhh ahahhh aaaaahh~~ Aioliaa~ I tried sooooo hard to restrain myself but… but.. ooohh I couldn't resist! You weren't going to stay and I- and I- You're so precious to my heart, you know that well, right? I… I…"  
With clear difficulty to express himself properly due to the immense amount of joy this all procured him, Milo took a few seconds to regain back his thoughts, fangirling madly for the man he sat by. He hugged himself tightly, letting the other's arm go;  
"Aiolia.. I love you. I love you more than anything in this universe. You made a promise to me last night and.. I will do everything in my power to make you keep it."  
Aiolia tried to remember but there was nothing to be done, his memories were gone along with the drinks he had consumed.  
"Milo I…. I was.. really REALLY drunk. There's no way I meant anything I said last night.. please, you're losing yourself in your fantasy--"  
"Your words hold truth but what is said is said. Isn't it nice?? Finally after weeks of watching you, looking from afar, following you, you're FINALLY here!! Ahahahh~~~ My love! I.. I can't.. Aiolia I can't hold myself any longer MY LOVE~~~ AHAHHAHHAHAH~~"  
After laughing insanely for a few seconds, Milo jumped on his toy and kissed him dearly, not letting go for anything in the world. He was so happy. Such joy could only be given to him by his soulmate and.. there he was! Right here, for him, forever and always.

As the kiss went on and on, Aiolia tried to break it but was left with no force left to even think about trying, leaving him defenseless while being violated by the man he once called a friend. It was purely disgusting and outrageous-- he thought as Milo's undying love broke his lips apart as he started to invade his privacy further by deepening their spiteful kiss. Finally after it seemed like hours, the predator let his prey go, panting heavily on top of him with his delirious smile still beaming brightly.   
"I….. I…. would have loved for you to be more… feisty but I know it can't be helped, so I'll forgive you~ eheheh.."   
Milo let his body fall again on the motionless man, sniffing his neck as he giggled to himself, his eyes hidden by his sweaty bangs.   
"You smell so good even when you're scared. What a blessing to finally be able to smell you properly without having to break into your room~ Such privilege eeheeheeh"  
Aiolia wanted to scream at him, push him away, make him understand that this behavior was disgraceful and ignorant for a hold saint such as him but the intense amount of sudden shock he received only left him motionless and at a loss for words. This man? Milo? The loyal, strong and proud gold saint of the scorpion constellation? No. This all had to be a bad dream. Breaking into his room? Smelling him as he slept? Stalking? This was not Milo anymore, all he saw on top of him was a monster, a hollow husk of his former proud self.   
"What's wrong, dearest? Please smile for me.. your bright smile brings me joy! You did say that you belonged to me and I intend on making you mine.. forever. How does that sound? Lovely isn't it? I'll take care of you everyday from feeding you, bathing you, your laundry, potty breaks.. I'll even shower you with attention! Aren't you happy? Aren't I a good boy for being so nice to you?"  
Milo's bangs finally fell to the side as he rose his head, revealing his shaking pupils, craving for attention of his own, desperately needing for Aiolia to either respond to him or praise him. Aiolia grunted angrily and spit out a few words before falling prey to the medicine;  
"I will never belong to a twisted man.. such as.. you….."  
As he watched the other lose his battle for consciousness, Milo kissed his cheek once more;  
"My love.. you will not have a chance. My grip on your heart is tight. Move ever so slightly away from me and I'll crush it~~"


	5. Chapter 5

Do you want to know why I feel this way about you? It's because nothing else matters. Everyone left and nothing in this rotten universe brings me joy anymore. Why fight? Why breathe? Why continue on living when everything eventually just crumbles and brings you even more painful memories than the last? It's all worthless at the end isn't it? But….. Only but…. If you're able to find the one single thing that can even bring you joy and happiness… you should keep it yours. It will drug you. It will make you feel numb from pure pleasure. For as long as it lasts, keep it yours. You are my joy. You are the only thing that makes me want to keep living in this unbearable mess of a life. So young and yet so meaningless. Everytime I see you my brain forces me to smile. I need to, otherwise I fall into these.. urges. Oh. These euphoric urges. I need you. Every breath you take will be mine. I do not matter as long as you breathe. Your life is linked to mine and if you disappear; I too will vanish once more in the abyss of my corrupted psyche. Even if I can not touch you, just seeing you is enough. I can sense you with my soul. The remnants of the little sanity that ever so slightly tip on the edge of death are kept in perfect balance.. because of… you. My life belongs to you. Every cell that you bare fills me with glee; uncontrollable euphoria. Everywhere I look I need to see you. When I close my eyes, I see you. 

Please.. Stay. Don't leave like the other fake humans I've met. Nothing compares to your perfect existence so please.. I beg of you.. Please do not leave me as an empty shell to feed of what is left of the one I once was. I crave for you. Nothing will ever matter again, I promise. I can take care of you. I will never repeat the mistakes that fell upon me. 

You will be here; forever.

I see you; I feel you.

Finally

You're here with me

  
  


I

I love you.

Please.

Love me back.

Why must I work so hard? I know I'm nothing compared to you but why won't the world at least give me one slip up? Just this once. I need to feel love. I need to be loved. All I receive is never enough. Why is it never enough? Why do I need more..?

always more.

Be real to me.

I

Love

  
  
  


_you_

❤

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

After a long night of sleep, Aiolia awoke from his slumber slowly, trying to make sense of what happened after he fell asleep. He clearly remembered the day before but.. during his rest he felt as if he had been cradled, tucked in, hugged and worse of all.. hurt. As sure as he was that he had been thoroughly violated he tried to move his arms and legs but still to no avail. Had he been drugged again? Surely not as he wasn't feeling any of the side effects that owned him the day before. With a sharp pain in each side of his waist, he turned his head to find he had been left alone. Was Milo finally ready to let him go? Was his sudden numbness a product of his scheme? Too many questions rumbled through his mind, making his already weak stature worsen.

'Maybe if I concentrate hard enough..'

He thought, still trying to move his limbs to escape his prisoner's grasp over his pride and life. The more he tried however, the more painful his waist became, the pain now stinging through his whole body, making him ache all over.. like something was going through his veins and head. With his irises shrinking from the pain, Aiolia bit his lips to prevent himself from shrieking as to not alert his captor that he was awake but.. that is when he entered the room with a water pitcher in his hands and what seemed to be a very delicious looking grilled cheese sandwich. 

  
  


"You're  _ finally _ awake! Oh, I missed seeing you awake, my love.", Milo proclaimed lovingly as he set the contents he was carrying on the small nightstand, brushing his warm hands in his lover's hair lovingly.

Of course he had been right by his side all night and morning but.. for the small amount of time he had been gone..

"I'm sorry I was away when you opened your eyes.. It must have been frightening to see your precious Milo gone. Would you ever forgive me?"

"I still can't.. move. What did you do?", Aiolia grunted as to ignore Milo's nonsense.

"Please, drink and eat first. You need to regain your strength ~ Here, let me sit you up."

Milo sat on the bed by Aiolia's side, lifting him up so he was now sitting but kept one arm around him so he would not fall back on the bed. Taking the pitcher with his free hand, Milo poured his toy a glass of fresh cold water with a smile on his lips as he brought the contents to the Leo's mouth. Not having any of it, Aiolia turned his head away, sure that it was still just a cheap trick to drug him again to trick him into being at his mercy. Milo however meant no harm which caused his head to tilt in confusion, not understanding why he would refuse such an offer of kindness after not eating for almost a day.. or even more. Of course he quickly understood why the dirty blond was being so feisty which made him giggle. How could he be so cute? The scorpio turned the other's head so he could properly see what he was about to do. Milo took a quick sip directly from the glass to assure it was safe from drinking, a wide genuine smile across his face as he brought the water back to Aiolia's mouth. With no hesitation, as soon as he saw the water safe for consumption, the starving lion gulped and consumed the entirety of the liquid, his eyes widening with pure joy. He had been dying to finally drink and as soon as the glass was taken away from him he found himself whining out loud without his volition, clearly needing a refill. A malicious grin replaced the warm smile on Milo's face as he complied with joy, now bringing the whole pitcher to his loved one's mouth so he could drink the full thing; which he did very quickly.

  
  
  


As he was done with the water, Aiolia looked at Milo with a small twinkle in his eyes, clearly being thankful but not wanting to show it too much, his expression still being stern.

"I am terribly sorry for making you starve for so long. You see.. After my horrible mistake of.. hmmm.. trying to help you with medicine yesterday I didn't want you to be sick if you ate so.. I made this grilled cheese for you as a gift for redemption! Just how you like it.. Buttered generously, four perfectly melted and combined cheeses, crunchy maple flavored bacon with a dash of love from your favorite person in the entire universe..  _ Me _ !"

Milo hugged Aiolia from the side, the other now drooling from the detailed description of his meal. How did he know him so well? From his likes to dislikes to even the exact degree of perfection. Unbelievable. Aiolia could only look at his meal, loving everything about it. As Milo broke the hug and brought his redemption closer and closer to his lover, the other was starting to feel.. strangely towards Milo and how he perceived him. Maybe.. this wasn't so bad, he thought as the sandwich hit his tongue, an explosion of flavor dispersing everywhere in his mouth, making him smile like he had never had before. Tears flew down on his face, each bite bringing him closer and closer to heaven.. heaven being Milo's shoulder in this case, Aiolia's head instinctively falling on it as he was being fed. 

  
  


Milo gasped quietly at the sudden show of unexpected affection, his face quickly turning red, his heart pounding even faster than before with his mouth wide opened, gasping for air. With every breath he took he tried harder and harder to keep his cool, his primary mission to feed his lover until the very last bite. His hands were trembling, his eyes filled with tears, warm puffs of steam almost coming out from his ears.. he was so happy. Without noticing, the scorpio had tightened his grip on the other, bringing him even closer to him, his head now tucked deep within his neck. His breathing. His warm and gentle pants brushing on his cold neck.

"Milo… the food..", Aiolia begged quietly, being lost in the amazing taste of it all, not even noticing how close he was to the man he hated. 

That was it. Milo snapped once more, throwing the last bit of food he had in his hands to slam his prize back on the bed to lay on him. Why? Why did he need to do this? How…

"Please stop being so desirable."

It was now time for Milo to feed. His hunger had led him to take a swift bite on Aiolia's neck, making the other moan out in pain and confusion at what was suddenly happening to him. As the predator's body trusted upwards, the prey's followed up as well following the dance of their touching bodies to the letter without fail and neglect for his dazed desires. As their bodies leaned back on the soft bed, Aiolia closed his eyes to savor the temptation and pain that clouded his weakened judgment. Milo finally let go of his prey to lick the small wound, panting heavily wanting to cause him more pain but if he were to soil his perfect body again.. it would strike him with such pain but..

  
  
  


"If I had known you tasted so good I would have tried much sooner~~ ", Milo said to himself, giggling darkly as he licked the mark once more before raising his head to face his lover.  Aiolia opened his eyes. It hurt so much. He hated Milo with all his senses but..  His mouth wavered downwards as he tried to speak but was left with nothing in mind but what had just occurred. This grin, this damned disgusting grin that ruled his captor's face made him want to spit all over him. The pure hatred he felt towards the man however was drowned with this new feeling.. this desire. It could not be described. 

"Why….. Why do I want you to do it again? Milo.. What are you.. What did you-"

"That must be the scorpion's poison I injected deep within your core. You see.. I had to keep you from moving without drugging you again, so that you were completely lucid. So I opted to use my needle on you which I dug deep within both sides of your waist and injected it to your nervous system, temporarily paralyzing you. I also injected a small amount of my cosmo so it would merge and intertwine with yours and hopefully it would make you feel my deepest desires.. my love.. my cravings. You will fall for me whether you like it or not, beloved. My love will be fed to your will and sooner or later--"

Milo giggled again, pressing his lips on Aiolia's to prove his point. Aiolia accepted the kiss with no force to retaliate with; fully realizing that he had fallen to his doom.

  
  
  


"You will  _ crave _ for me."


End file.
